


Are you jealous?

by MultiFandomReader703



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogsmeade Dates, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomReader703/pseuds/MultiFandomReader703
Summary: There is a new Hogsmeade trip coming up and Remus starts to like girls less and less, but Sirius might have a solution to that.Prompt: 'Are you jealous?'
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Are you jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people who read this!  
> This is my first ever fanfic, so if you read this and you see any mistakes or general things that could be better, please tell me. Thank you!
> 
> Prompt: 'Are you jealous?'

Remus began to get really pissed off when he saw the umpteenth girl coming towards them to ask Sirius out for the Hogsmeade trip in two days. Sirius had so far rejected all of them and Remus suspected that there was some betting going om on which girl he would be taking. Of course, Remus was only pissed off because those girls kept nagging his friend. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that Remus had fancied Sirius since fourth year. No, not at all.   
‘Hey Sirius!’ The girl had arrived and was acting way too excited and talked way too girly for Remus’ liking. Remus was gay, and girls were in his opinion a problem on their own, but couldn’t they talk at least a little bit normal?  
‘You’ve obviously noticed that there’s a Hogsmeade trip this weekend’, the girl confidently continued, ‘and I was wondering if you’d like to go with me.’ The girl, Rosemary?, was pretty, Remus had to give her that, and James looked like he would’ve accepted immediately, if he were not completely smitten by Lily Evans. Peter had stopped eating and was now looking at Sirius with an expression that said that Sirius would be crazy to refuse, while Remus was looking down at his plate and trying not to break anything. He couldn’t see the irritated look that passed over Sirius’ face, but he did hear the response.  
‘I wanted to ask someone else. Bugger off, Corbyn.’ The girl stalked off, now sour-faced.  
‘You want to ask someone else?’ James asked. ‘Good one man, but now you really got to find someone.’  
‘What are you talking about, Prongs, I really want to ask someone.’  
‘Who?’ Peter chimed in, his mouth full. Remus hadn’t even thought of this. Of course Sirius would ask someone himself. What else could be the explanation to rejecting all those girls?  
‘None of your business, Wormy. I will have asked before dinner.’ Remus couldn’t hear more about this mystery girl and stood up. ‘Where you going, Moony?’ He reluctantly looked up at Sirius.  
‘Library.’ And he was off.  
Once in the library, he found Lily sitting at their usual table and joined her.  
‘Spill it, Rem.’ Lily was looking at Remus expectantly, but he wasn’t going to fall for it.   
‘There’s nothing to spill except my ink, and I for one am not planning on doing that.’ Lily rolled her eyes at him. She knew something was up, she had seen him in the Great Hall. ‘Okay. Fine’, Remus muttered. ‘It’s just those girls nagging. That’s all.’ Lily eyed him suspiciously. She had seen some strange behaviour from Remus in the last couple of weeks, months?, no, maybe even years.  
‘You sure? You don’t think it has to do with the person getting attention from them?’  
‘Why would Sirius be bothering me?’  
‘I don’t know! Are you jealous?’  
‘What ? No! I’m gay, remember? Why would I be jealous of Sirius?’ Lily looked back at her work, then at Remus and back at her work again. Realisation dawned on her.  
‘Oh. OH. Really, Remus?’  
‘What now?’ But when he looked up and saw her expression, he knew. He knew she knew. Before she could say another word, he was out again, to find another place to sit. One where he wouldn’t be bothered.  
~  
Sirius had been in the common room with James and Peter, the latter hoping to get some work done and the first two doing absolutely nothing. ‘Tell me who she is, Pads.’ James demanded for the hundredth time.  
‘No, Prongs.’ Sirius sighed. Why couldn’t Remus just come out of that bloody library? If he wasn’t back soon, Sirius would have to go in there.  
‘Come on, Pads.’ Peter now chimed in. He’d given up on doing any homework when he realised James and Sirius were too busy doing nothing to help him.  
‘No. You know what? I’ll go and ask him now. See you at dinner.’ Sirius stood up fast and walked out the portrait hole. He didn’t respond to James’ shouted question.  
‘Wait! Him?!’  
~  
‘Oi, Evans!’ She looked up from her work when she heard her name being called and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was.  
‘What do you want, Black?’  
‘Where’s Remus? I thought he’d be with you.’ Evans looked amused, though Sirius couldn’t fathom why.  
‘I thought so too, but he didn’t appreciate my company much.’ She acted as though she hadn’t heard the muttered ‘wouldn’t know why’ from Sirius as she answered. ‘You’ll probably find him outside.’  
‘Great.’  
Once outside he spotted Remus immediately. He sat hunched on the grass under the tree the Marauders always sat under when outside, a book floating in the air and his quill in his hand, writing things down with the speed of light. Suddenly the wondered if this was such a good idea. What if Remus rejected him? What if he thought that Sirius just asked to go as friends? Sirius thought that rejection was worse. Their friendship could break if he’d ask it. Yes, rejection would be worse, but he wasn’t Sirius Black for nothing.  
Remus seemed to sense his presence and looked up. He smiled tiredly when he saw Sirius, and fuck, who allowed him to be so cute? ‘Hey, Moony.’  
‘Hello Pads. It’s not dinner already, is it? I still have to finish this essay on the phases of Jupiter, but all I can think of is that he produced too many demigods.’ He pushed his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. Sirius wanted to reach out and touch it himself. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. ‘Pads?’  
‘Hmm?’  
‘You didn’t answer my question.’ Sirius jerked back to the present.  
‘Oh. Oh, yeah. No. Dinner is soon though.’  
Remus tried to focus back on his work while he talked. ‘I assume you’ve already asked her out then?’  
‘Huh?’  
Remus frowned when he looked at Sirius. ‘At lunch you said you were going to ask someone to go to Hogsmeade with you. So who’s the lucky one?’ Sirius was too caught up in the beauty that was Remus Lupin to hear everything he said, but he caught the word “Hogsmeade”.  
‘Hmm. Speaking of Hogsmeade, what are you planning on doing there?’ Sirius. You smooth fucker, he thought to himself.  
‘Well, I’m need a refill of my chocolate stash, and new ink and parchment. I’ve almost run out.’  
‘Can I come with you?’ Remus looked really confused now. Sirius thought it was cute.  
‘But… I thought you’d ask someone out, right?’ Sirius just looked at Remus with his eyebrows raised. ‘Oh.’  
‘Just an “oh”? I’m offended.’ Sirius gasped and clutched his heart for dramatic effect. ‘You’re the lucky one, Moony. If – If you want to, of course.’ The last part was said quietly, almost a whisper. Thousands of scenes ran through his mind in which Remus rejected him in thousands of different ways, leaving Sirius scared for what would come.   
The answer, on the other hand, made him very happy.  
‘I’d love to.’  
Sirius beamed at Remus, who still looked tired, but his smile was a bit wider and more genuine. ‘Can I ask one question though?’  
‘Of course.’  
‘Are – were you jealous?’


End file.
